El, Ell 'n' Elly Episode 1: A Glass of Warm El
Plot It is nighttime and Ell is sleeping tightly until she hears some noises and identifies them as that of a robber. Grabbing Jane for protection, she heads downstairs into the kitchen to see nobody there. But when opening one of the fridge compartments, El pops out, albeit with a rather swollen belly. Relieved to see that it's just El, Ell questions what she's doing with all Ell's food. However, El is busy eating Ell's food. When El approaches Ell, Ell brandishes her cactus claiming "Don't make me use this!" El however takes a bite out of Jane and eats the part she bit off. El then walks out of the house through Ell's window with Ell's calling out for El to stop, but El doesn't listen and continues walking off. Ell decides that she must get Elly's help. After El leaves, Ell goes to Elly's house to wake Elly up and tell her that El is sleepwalking and eating at the same time. Elly thinks it's no big deal until she realizes El has eaten her food too. Humored by this, Elly and Ell follow after El. It then goes to Nezz's bedroom where Nezz is shown wearing a face mask and 2 cucumbers while he is sleeping. El then takes the cucumber off Nezz's left eye and eats it while also taking away Nezz's food. Ell and Elly peek out from the side of the back door. El is then shown breaking down the door with a fridge in her hands, swallowing all the food in the refridgerater whole as she continues to sleepwalk, causing Elly to laugh hysterically at the sight while Ell shushes her. El is them shown sleepwalking into Janey's house while Ell and Elly are noticing what's going on through a window. El is shown opening a fridge while also scarfing down the food in it. Ell is concerned that El might wake Janey. However Elly is enjoying all of this and wants Ell to have a seat and watch what is going on as if it were a movie. Elly eats some popcorn and Ell asks, "Are you going to share those?" El then eats the piles of food she was holding. She then takes a slice of bread and sniffs it. She then tosses it into the air and eats it. Ell notices that was pretty good and Elly notes she doesn't know where El puts it all, but then Elly sees that El is not in the kitchen and wonders where she went. Janey is then shown sleeping in her bed. Janey then wakes up due to a hideous odor in the air. A shadow then approaches Janey and Janey takes off her sleeping mask and wonders if the shadow is Santa Claus. Ell and Elly are then shown investigating the kitchen wondering where El is when they hear a cry for help. They then head to Janey's room and open the door to find Janey in El's mouth trying to struggle out while also being disgusted by the saliva is on her. Ell and Elly are so shocked they close the door. Elly it is a good thing that she is lady of the world while Ell notes that she is terrified beyond rational thought. Elly opens the door again only to find Janey not in El's mouth and shivering while also being covered in saliva. Elly guesses that El must have spat Janey back out. Ell is relieved, but Elly says that they should get going as she doesn't want to miss El getting heartburn. Ell and Elly are then shown following the piles of food scraps that El left behind. Ell notes that sleepwalking and stealing people's food is one thing, but littering is another. They then see a sausage line going El's window, but Elly grabs it, however she gets pulled into El's room. Ell then comes in telling Elly to be careful. Elly then finds a chicken under the couch noting "Finders Keepers!". Ell then points out to Elly that she found El. El is then shown sleeping while also having piles of food around her. Elly laughs at the sight of El sleeping on the food. Ell says that El looks quite content among the food. "Yeah, like a beached whale," says Elly. Ell and Elly wake her up and tell her what she had done in her sleep. Ell and Elly then sleep over at her house to monitor her. Soon, El starts sleepwalking again and goes to other houses getting even more food. They disturb Sam a little bit, but he doesn't find out what's going on. "El, shut up!" he screams, slamming a toy dog against the floor. El walks off and starts eating an apple from a tree, only to fall and grabs a pair of woman's underwear hanging from a clothesline with her teeth. The clothesline sends El flying and the underwear blows up like a balloon and El floats away. Seeing this, Elly laughs and says, "Oh, that big lug's cracking me up!" Ell comes with a plan and by using the odor from El's shoes they lure her back to her place. However, she cannot fit through the window because of all the food she ate and is immobilized for the time being. "We got her right where we want her," Elly says. In the morning, Janey crawls out from under the bed she was hiding under and discovers all of her food is missing. Her stomach growls, hungry. Then she hears Elly saying through a megaphone, "Fresh food! Cheap prices! Get your groceries at El's Mart!" When Janey leaves the house, she sees that all of the kids are starving because they don't have any food to consume. The Els start up the scam El's Mart, providing food for the starving kids, from El's body that she must've ingested. Thankfully, none ask where their food has gone. Janny for some Chunky Puffs and Elly goes to the inventory (AKA El) to find them. Janny gets her Chunky Puffs, commenting on how much she loves them. El asks Janny, "Would you like milk with that?" Elly agrees saying to Ell, "Can't have cereal without milk." Ell pauses, then makes a disgusted groan and cringes. End of episode. Transcript (Ell is sleeping in her room when a sudden noise awakens her. She sits up and scans the room until her eyes rest on her open window. She shivers and grabs her cactus. She then sets off downstairs, where more noises can be heard. There is a light coming from the kitchen. She looks in and sees someone raiding her refridgerater) Ell: (freaked out) Oh dear. An intruder. Eating all the food out of my refridgerater. In bare feet! So unsanitary. (Ell peeks around the corner again and sees nobody. She walks over to her still open fridge and in it. Suddenly, the kitchen windows burst open) Ell: (raising her cactus like a weapon) I've got a cactus! Uh… (She looks back at the refridgerater. She is staring, specifically, at the bottom left drawer. She reaches for it and opens it slowly. There is something inside which suddenly rises up) Ell: GAH! (The blob inside is revealed to be El. El was the midnight intruder, and she is still eating a string of sausages) Ell: (relieved) El? You practically scared me out of my one-size-fits-all pajamas. Do you know what time it is? (El reaches into a jar of pickles and plucks one out. She then proceeds to drink the whole jar, abandoning her selected pickle) Ell: Um, El? (She holds her cactus, Jane, out to protect herself) Don't make me use this! (El opens her mouth and takes a bite out of the cactus) Ell: (horrified) You ate Jane. El, cacti have feeling just like you- (She stops and stares at El. El comes back carrying many various foods) Hold it right there, miss El! Stop! Where are you going with all my food? El, they'll spoil! (El comes back and takes Jane. She then proceeds to climb out of the kitchen window with her supplies) Ell: El, come back here and close this refridgerater door! (El, oblivious, walks on) El! (Coming up with a course of action) I need to wake Elly. Oh dear. A paradox. (Ell leaves her house and rushes over to Elly's) Ell: (Tapping on Elly's window) Elly. Oh…Elly, are you awake? (Elly groans and gets up to go to the window) This is an emergency. (Elly looks out at Ell) It's El. Elly: (Opening her door) Who turned off the sun? Ell: Good. You're awake. We have a problem, Elly! El was in my house. My kitchen. My refridgerater! Not that it's any different from any other day. But, well, it was late, y'see. And I usually like to get 8 hours of sleep. But El was eating. Has eaten. Has taken all my food! I asked her. Talked to her. But no reaction! She just kept eating. Do you hear me Elly. El. Is. Sleepwalking! (Elly yawns. A screen door of her house slides open, and El walks out, carrying armloads of food) Elly: What's she doing with all my food? Ell: El is like a swarm of locusts ready to purge the cul-de-sac and all its good people of its food! Elly: (After a pause) Y'know, you scare me when you talk like that. Let's go see what Big El's up to! (We see Nezz's room. Nezz is sleeping soundly. On his face he has skin cream and he has cucumbers over his eyes. As we watch, El walks in and grabs one of the cucumbers. On her way out, she drops an egg and an apple) (Ell and Elly peek around the slide of the house. They wait for El. El does not disappoint, making her exit by ramming a fridge through the door and guzzling its contents) Elly: (entertained) Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Man, tell me I wasn't dreaming! She scarfed the whole fridge! (She laughs) Ell: (nervous) Ssh. (El is in somebody's kitchen. As Ell and Elly watch, El opens the fridge. She takes out a pie and eats it, and then washes it down with a carton of milk) Ell: I hope she doesn't wake Janey. This is not good. Elly: This is rich, Double L! Have a seat, front row center to the greatest show on earth! (She pulls out a bag of popcorn) Ell: (Watching with her) Are you gonna share those? (El ingests a whole melon. This is nothing compared to what she does next, however; she eats a whole armful of food. She then uses a piece of bread to wipe her face. El tosses the bread in the air and catches it with her mouth) Ell: (impressed) That was very good! Elly: I can't figure out where she's putting it all! (She looks back at the kitchen and doesn't see El) Where'd she go? (Janey is in her bed, sleeping soundly. She has a sleeper over her eyes. She hears a board creak and wakes) Janey: Egads! What is that hideous odor? (She lifts the sleeper off one eye) Santa? Ell: (In the kitchen with Elly) Do you think El swallowed herself? Janey: Help! Help! (Ell and Elly rush over to Janey's bedroom and open the door. Inside, we can see that El is ingesting Janey) Janey: Saliva! Yuck! Germs! (The sober Els close the door on the scene) Elly: Good thing I'm a lady of the world. Ell: I'm terrified beyond rational thought. I can't look! (Elly turns the doorknob again. Inside is Janey, shivering in a puddle of saliva. El is nowhere to be seen) Elly: She spit Janey back out! Ell: Phew! Elly: Let's go! I don't wanna miss El getting heartburn! (A trail of food containers and food lead Ell and Elly to the lane) Elly: Look at all this! El must have bilked the whole neighborhood of its food! Ell: Messy, messy. (She picks up a milk bottle) Sleepwalking and eating everyone's food is one thing. But LITTERING? Elly: Check it out, Double L! Whoo! El ate a whole box of bran muffins! Ell: This could be dangerous, Elly. Elly: Oh, yeah! (She zooms off, following the trail) (Elly follows the trail around the side of a house) Elly: This mess should lead us straight to her! (There can be seen a trail of sausages. As we watch, it is pulled into a basement window. El has come home) Elly: Bingo! (She grabs the sausages and pulls) Gotcha. Whoa! (El yanks back on the sausages, sending Elly inside. She boomerangs off a table beneath the window onto the ceiling and falls into El's chair) Ell: Careful, Elly. Elly: (pulling out a cooked turkey out from beneath the cushin) Finders keepers! Ell: Um, Elly? (She points) Elly: What? (She looks in the direction Ell is indicating and snickers. El is lying bloated on her bed, with food strewn about her) Ell: El seems quite content among all that food. Elly: Yeah, like a beached whale. (She climbs on El) She looks so natural. Oh El? El? (She grabs El's pajamas and shakes) Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! (El awakens) El: Hi gals! Ell: El, do you know that you walk in your sleep? And that you have consumed all the food within a five-block radius of your bed? El: (trying to move) Not only that, but I feel as though I have consumed within a five-block radius of my bed. (She looks at Jane) Jane got a haircut. Ell: Don't you remember anything, El?!?! Elly: You were great! You ate everything, including Janey! (The buttons on El's pajama top burst off) El: (talking to her belly) OH NO! JANEY DON'T TELL SAM! Gals, help me! Elly: Don't worry! We're gonna sleep over, so we can keep an eye out for you. Got any extra blankets? (She slides open El's closet door to reveal her closet is stocked with food. It all falls out in an avalanche which Elly barely avoids) El: C'mon Janey time for bed. (The Els are in El's room, snoring away. El is secured to her bed with rope. Suddenly, El gets up and starts walking. A crash of something breaking is heard, and Ell and Elly awaken) Ell: Elly! El's walking in her sleep again! (El walks out a door. Her bed, to which is still tied, gets caught on the doorframe. El breaks the rope and continues on) Sam: (from his room) El! El! Shut up! (El exits the house and turns right) Elly: (on the outside of the house, not seeing her) How can she be so big and quick? Ell: She's hopping the fence, Elly! (El has managed to climb over the fence) Elly: El! (El is now perched on a pole attached to a clothesline. As we watch, she plucks an apple from a tree with her teeth) Thatagirl, El! (El steps onto the clothesline, bending it. As she slides towards the middle, a pair of panties come loose. When she reaches the middle, the clothesline acts like a slingshot, shooting her into the sky. As she leaves earth, she grabs the panties with her teeth. Once her descent begins, the panties open and act as a parachute. She flies away on them) Elly: Oh, that big lug's cracking me up. Ell: I think I know how to lure her back! Elly: Why? (El is in someone's kitchen, raiding their fridge, when an odor prods her in the nostrils. She sniffs, then takes a deeper whiff. We can now see that the odor us coming from a pair of her shoes. The shoes start moving off , and she drops the food in her arms and chases the odor) I'll finish this later so please do not edit!